no se porque pero te amo?
by Dulceangel96
Summary: Hydron conoce a una niña en su infancia, llamada maka que pasara con esta amistad?, se convertira en amor?. Llegaran ha saber mas de esta muchachita y como abansa su amistad o mas bien amor prohibida; leanlo y dejen comentarios es mi nuevo y primer fic no sean duros
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en esto de los fics, me llamo kim o carla como quieran decirme y aqui mi primer fic llamado:

No se porque pero te amo?

Kim: jaja amare esto

Dan: mejor narrales antes de que se te olvide u_u

Kim: dejame terminar! Maldito hijo de..

Maka: no se peleen que este fic es de yo y mi hermoso hydri!

Dan: oh no la yandere pelirrosa!

Kim: bueno chicos aquí empiezo T-T

No se por que pero te amo? Capítulo 1:

El nacimiento de un amor

Un chico de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos violetas se encontraba paseando y a la vez obserbando en el hermoso jardin del castillo donde vive, pues ese niño era nada mas ni nada menos que Hydron el principe de Vestal.

Mientras Hydron correteaba se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, oyo a alguien llorar a una distancia considerable. Era una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados y ojos azules avioletados y verdosos (o sea una mescla de colores).

Hydron: oye que te pasa?

Maka: me cai de un arbol y me corte

Hydron: pero no te paso nada tu solo estas ahí sentada.- En eso el principe se dio cuenta que si tenia razon, ella tenia un corte en el muzlo derecho.

Hydron: oye dejame ayudarte si?- decia con un tono dulce el oji violeta.

Maka (o sea la niña) algo asustada y confundida asintio, el joven principe la ayudo a caminar para llevarla a su casa (o mas bien palacio), a que algun mayor los ayude, en eso llegan al jardin de flores, y la pequeña le dice:

Maka: oye como te llamas?, yo me llamo Maka death y tu?

Hydron: death? Eso no es muerte en ingles?, bueno como sea yo soy Hydron Vestal soy decendiente de la familia real de vestal y...

La pequeña por un momento dejo de escuchar y se dio cuenta de la gran belleza del jovencito, no tenia dudas de que era como un principe azul, salido de un cuento de hadas, no creia en lo que le estaba pasando, acaso era un sueño?, pero si lo era entonces no queria que hermano o incluso su madre la despertaran.

Hydron: oye ya llegamos a mi hogar, estas despierta?

Maka: si, si eso creo a no ser que esto sea un sueño.

Hydron: te llevare con mi tio Charles el sabra que hacer, ven vamonos.

Los niños caminaban por los grandes pasillos de el palacio, pero maka no estaba muy concentrada que digamos, ella no podia despegarse de esos hermosos ojos violetas del jovencito, y luego los dos llegaron a una gran puerta en donde se escucharon los llantos de una bebe.

Maka: y esa bebe?

Hydron: no es una bebe es mi primita moly o mas bien kiara, como quiere que se la llame.

Hydron toco la puerta y de ahí salio un hombre de cabello azul, con ojos rojos, era su tio Charles.

Charles: pequeño principe!, que quieres? Y quien es tu amiga?

Hydron: se llama maka, se cayo de un arbol y se corto cerca de las nalga.

Maka: *algo ruborizada* no digas nalgas y no fue ahí fue cerca de mi rodilla, y me dueleeee!

Charles: dejala entrar, yo curare esa herida...

Luego de que limpiara y vendara la herida el mayor dejo que maka puediera irse, pero Hydron quiso que ella se quedara un poco mas para conocerla mejor, asi que fueron al jardin.

Hydron: oye maka?, en donde vives y que hacia una chicha comun por estos lados?

Maka: am yo..., yo vivo a casi 4 manzanas de aqui y vivo con mi hermano y mi madre, aunque mi hermana mayor se fue de la casa hace dos años.

Hydron: oye como se llaman tus hermanos, yo no tengo soy hijo unico, y tu papa?, por que solo tienes mama?

Maka: bueno te dire todo acerca de mi y luego tu me dices ti si?

Hydron: esta bien me gustaria conocerte mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras serraba los ojos.

Maka: *ruborizada* estabien comenzare...

Mi mama conocio a mi padre un dia aqui en Vestal, al principio no se llevaban bien, creo?, luego se casaron y la cigueña trajo a mi hermana makensi, luego a mi hermano edward y por ultimo a mi, luego papa murio y no se porque makensi se fue de la casa por eso, yo tenia 9, pero cumplire 10, eso fue como hace 3 meses, y bueno que me dices tu?

Hydron: bueno yo soy mayor que tu ahora que lo pienso pero solo por 2 años, yo tengo 12, mi papa es algo estricto conmigo pero creo que me quiere y no le gusta decirlo en publico, mi madre murio cuando yo tenia 6 años, asi que no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, luego mi tio empezo a actuar como mi padre, pero no era tan estricto, y pues no se si es cierto eso de que la cigueña te trae, creo que es de otra manera maka.

Maka estaba obserbando como el rubio hablaba, pero no dejo de mirar su hermosa cara para ella el era lindo pero pensaba que una chica como ella no podria ser nada para el.

Hydron: maka, maka, makaaaa?- preguntaba algo preocupado el joven ya que la mensionada no reaccionaba.

Maka: ah?, perdon me volvi a distraer.

Hydron: y que te gustaria hacer ahora, de seguro no purdes jugar?.

Maka: no aun me duele la pierna, pero que tal si hacemos algo mas entretenido?

Hydron: como que?

Maka: miremos el campo de flores y contemos cuantas mariposas llegamos a ver, pero tienen que ser diferentes cada una de ellas.

Hydron: esta bien.

Luego de haber obserbado muchas mariposas distintas, los dos jovencitos se dieron cuenta que ya empezo a atardecer y entonces:

Maka: Hydron, fue un gusto estar contigo pero ya me tengo que ir a casa o sino mi mama se va a enojar.

Hydron: te entiendo pero antes de irte Maka (la toma del brazo) te gustaria que nos vieramos de nuevo, pero no como conocidos sino como amigos?

Maka estaba feliz por dentro, le corrian un monton de cosas, ya era seguro que se verian mas, se conocerian mas y tal vez mas adelante aclare sus sentimientos por el.

Maka: claro! Me gustaria ser tu amiga oye espero verte manaña, adios!

Despues de esto la pelirrosa se fue rumbo a su casa y el principe fue llamado por su infantil prima ''kiara-sama'' que lo llamo para jugar al te con sus peluches.

En la casa de maky (maka XD)

Maka: mami, mami, mami!

Mama de maka: que mi pequeña?

Maka: alfin!, ya tengo a mi primer amigo, es el unico amigo que tengo y me alegra tener a alguien con quien jugar!

Mama de maka: me alegro, eso explica por que tardaste tanto en llegar a casa y por cierto?

Maka: que?

Mama de maka: te gusta ese chico?

Maka se quedo callada no sabia si lo queria o si solo era su amigo, pero si era seguro el era su unico amigo.

Bueno hasta aqui llegue, pero me deje llebar un poco, aqui fui muy original creo?

Dan: maka es una forever alone

Maka: callate!, te matare y esparcire tus tripas por tu jardin

Shun: maka!, deja de actuar como una yandere!

Kiara: pero eso es lo que es, una loca

Anubias: mi celular se quedo sin bateria ahora como le dire a noah que no salga con la copia de mi hermana!

Kim: bueno ya creo que actuamos como relleno y por cierto anubias que yo no te habia dicho que dejes que noah sea feliz?!

(Anubias se recuesta en una esquina para poder llorar)

Ren: lo que pasa es que no acepta eso, y si algunos tienen dudas de la hermana de anubias pregunteselo a kim

Kim: bueno les hare un fic para aclarar esto ya esta casi hecho pero aun no lo subo... Tal vez lo suba despues

Bye

Kim o_+

Dejen comentarios o sujerencias, o por dios ya entendi que le paso a bardock recien me entero u_u

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Kim: Hola de nuevo tarde un poquis pero el capitulo 2 lo hice pero lo borre por accidente y lo tube que hacer de nuevo T-T.

Anubias: oye cuando vas a subir tu fic de new no se que?

Dan: que paso de maka123?

Kim: callense!, por que no se van con fabia y rick a su noche de ''amigos'', ya que alquilaron la nueva pelicula de hansel y gretel. Habra comida gratis.

Dan y anubias: siiii, comida gratis *se van corriendo*.

Kim: bueno ahí los dos compadres ya se fueron los dejo con el fic y a leer he dicho caso cerrado!

No se porque pero te amo?

**Capitulo 2**

El extraño comportamiento de maka

**Nota**: Maka es algo yandere XD

Ya habian pasado 5 semanas de que Hydron y maka se habian vuelto amigos, los dos jugaban siempre, eran muy unidos aunque era poco el tiempo de su amistad.

Pero por oto lado, el joven principe se encontraba paseando por los grandes pasillos de su castillo cuando sintio la leve presencia de que alguien lo seguia, el se dio la vuelta pero no habia nadie detras de el, entonces siguio su camino.

Despues de un largo paseo por los pasillos el joven rubio decidio entrar en su habitacion, sin darse cuenta que lo seguian, el cerro la puerta rapidamente como de costumbre pero, al cerrarla escucho que alguien que lo seguia choco por la puerta cerrada. Fue entonces que decidio habrirla y se sorprendio al ver quien lo seguia: era Maka.

Hydron: Maka!, que haces aqui?- decia sorprendido.

Maka: decidi venir y asegurarme de que estes bien y que nada te haya pasado- decia adolorida por el golpazo que se dio.

Hydron: Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte pero sera mejor que te vallas antes de que un guardia te vea.

Maka: okay Hydron, gracias por preocuparte!

Hydron: te vere afuera despues si?

Maka: esta bien!

Aproximadamente una hora despues de aquel raro encuentro Hydron estaba esperando a su amiga, espero y espero pero cuando parecia que ella no llegaria se logro divisar a un pelirrosa corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el, era Maka.

Maka: Hydrii!

Hydron: Hrydri?!, que es eso?

Maka: es un apodo de amigos, yo te digo Hydri y tu me dice Makita o Maky.

Hydron: para mi esta mejor Maka, y si quieres llamamarme asi esta bien.

Maka: perdon por la demora- se notaba que estaba cansada pero feliz.

Hydron: por que tardaste?

Maka: un guardia me encontro en tu habitacion.

Hydron: que hacias en mi habitacio y que te dijo el guardia!?- decia algo preocupado y enojado con la niña.

Maka: pense que estabas aun ahí y luego el guardia me pregunto por que estaba ahí y le dije y me entendio.

Hydron: esta bien Maka queria hablar contigo, porque dijiste que tu hermana se fue 2 años si despues dijidte que se fue solo hace 3 meses?

Maka: perdon, es que no mido el tiempo, y param mi ya es mucho tiempo que no esta conmigo.

Kiara: Hydron!

Hydron: ay no, es mi prima sera mejor que te vallas te vere mañana.

Maka acepto. Luego Hydron estaba por los pasillos algo agotado popr que tubo que jugar con su molesta prima, y al llegar a la puerta de su habitacion se dio cuenta que al parecer alguien estaba en su habitacion, era maka, pero cuando abrio la puerta, no estaba nadie lo cual lo alivio un poco.

Por otra parte se podia ver a maka arrastrando a un guardia, era con el que se topo en esa tarde.

Maka: si te dejo ir, no le diras a nadie lo que paso, entendiste?

Guardia: si, si pero no me hagas nada.

Maka: si me entero que le dijiste a alguien que yo estaba revisando las cosas del principe, te hare mucho daño.

Guardia: entendido.

Al dia siguiente, era de manaña, se veia que cierto rubio se encontaba tapado durmiendo placidamente en su alcoba.

Pero esa paz no duro mucho ya que se escucho que alguien estaba forzando la cerradura de la puerta, pues si era nada mas ni nada menos que Maka.

Maka: despierta, despierta- decia mientras movia a Hydron.

Hydron: aaaaaaa!

Maka: al fin!, eres un dormilon.

Hydron: Maka que haces aqui?

Maka: pues vine a jugar contigo.

Hydron: vete a fuera ya sabes lo que te he dicho de entrar a aqui.

Maka: bueno- decia algo deprimida.

Maka estaba esperando a su amigo afuera, pero penso que se enojo con ella. Hasta que el rubio aparecio.

Hydron: Maka sabes ya no entres sin mi permiso por favor.

Maka: esta bien, pero quieres jugar?

Hydron: si, pero que quieres jugar?

Maka: juguemos a carrera de barquitos de papel!.

Hydron: bueno traere el papel de unos libros que tengo en mi cuarto, pero espera aqui.

La pelirrosa espero, y vio como el rubio llegaba con varias hojas de papel.

Despues de armar los barquitos:

Maka: mira Hydron, mi barquito no es lindo?- sonrio

Hydron: si lo es pero mira el mio- decia el niño algo presumido.

Maka: jaaajaj si es lindo *pero no tanto como tu*- penso.

Hydron: ven (la tomo de la mano) vamos alla (señalo un lugar donde habia un lago algo grande).

Maka: vamos!- dijo sonrriendo.

Por otro lado se veia al padre del Principe el Rey de Vestal.

El Rey estaba buscando a Hydron, pero no lo encontaba, lo busco por todo el castillo pero fue envano, y decidio que sus guardias vallan a buscar al menor en el bosque.

En el bosque con Hydron y Maka...

Hydron: gane!

Maka: si ganaste- le sonrrio

Hydron: no estas triste o enojada.

Maka: no, de hecho me alegra jugar contigo aunque gane o pierda.

Hydron: es por eso que somos amigos- sonrio.

Pero ella desvio la mirada debido a que se ruborizo.

Luego de reirse un poco, se llegaron. A dar cuenta que llegaron unos guardias en donde estaban. Los mismos tomaron de a Hydron para llebarlo al palacio.

Maka empezo a llorar.

Maka: esperen, dejenlo a donde lo lleban?- decia triste y preocupada.

Guardia1: llevamos al principe con su padre.

Guardia2: debido a que no ah estado atendiendo sus asuntos reales.

Hydron: descuida Maka, estare bien- intentaba sonreir para calmarla.

Maka: esta bien pero te esperare.

Ya con el Rey y el Principe..

Rey: Donde estabas.

Hydron no respondia, estaba preocupado por su amiga.

Rey: RESPONDEME! (Lo jala de la ropa)

Hydron: estaba jugando- respondio pero no queria involucrar a maka.

Guardia2: estaba con una muchacha.

Rey: Hydron, no saldras de este castillo hasta que te hagas responsable de tus deberes reales y tienes prohibido ver a esa chica que te ha estado distrayendo, hasta previo aviso, Charles llevalo a su habitacion.

El tio del Principe lo llebo a su recamara, mientras que su padre fue afuera del palacio donde se encontraba Maka.

Rey: tu eres la que juega con Hydron?

Maka: si, que le hizo a Hydri!

Hydron miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto como su padre estaba, al parecer hablando con Maka, y no pudo evitar llorar por miedo al que algo le pasara, despues de todo era su amiga, como una hermana para el y creia que parte de esto era su culpa.

**Hasta aqui llegue**

Keith: pobre maricotas.

Kim: keith no seas tan malo.

Dan: (llorando) pobre.

Marucho: (siendo abrazado maliciosamente por karen) AYUDEN..ME

Bye 3.3

Dejen reviews y sujerencias chingonas

**Reviews**?


	3. Chapter 3

Kim: ya regrese con el cap 3

Keith: oye, porque te gusto?.

Kim: porque eres misterioso.

Lync: ademas eres teñido.

Kim: Lync!

Lync: pero si es cierto yo le compre el teñidor de pelo y no era de marca por eso no se le sale el color.

Keith: te dije que queria uno de marca!

Kim: si no se callan les traere oc's yanderes!.

Lync y keith: esta bien!.

Kim: bueno •, sin mas preambulos a leer se ha dicho y caso cerrado!

**No se porque pero te amo?**

**Nota**: ** son pensamientos y () acciones.

**Capitulo 3**

Ya no estamos juntos

El principe se encontraba observando, el queria que su padre no le hiciera nada a su ''Maka'', a su amiga.

Maka: digame que hizo con Hydron.

Rey: Con que tu eres la que juega con el, verdad?.

Maka: si, pero donde esta el?

Rey: No puedo permitir que tu sigas molestando el la vida real de mi hijo asi que te pido que dejes de venir a distraerlo.

Maka: Usted no me puede hacer eso, Hydron quiere que yo este con el.

Rey: Niña, que no entiendes que Hydron ya no quiere verte?.

Maka: Mentira, el no quedria eso.

Rey: pues si, y lo lamento, creo que ya no tienes el derecho de pasar por qui jovencita.

Entonces Maka no tu mas alternativa, que irse lo cual alegro al Rey y lo hizo volver adentro del castillo en su trono.

Por otra parte se veia a cierto rubio, se veia que estaba desanimado, triste, su propio padre le habria quitado a Maka, una niña comun que se habia vuelto su mejor amiga.

En el bosque se llegaba a ver a la pelirrosa caminando rumbo a su casa, ella no podia creer que dejaria de ver a Hydron, el era todo lo que tenia a la vuelta de la esquina, era el unico amigo que habia tenido en toda su vida hasta ese ese dia y ella creia que nunca mas encontraria a alguien igual a el, debido a que Hydron era unico para ella.

Al llegar a su casa, vio a su madre preparando la cena.

Mama de maka: ah?, Maka?, crei que estarias jugando con tu amigo.

Maka: *amigo?, que amigo?, ya no tengo amigos el era unico, ahora estoy sola*- pensaba, mientras se subia por las escaleras rumbo hacia su cuarto.

Mama de maka: que raro esta actuando- decia algo preocupada mientras servia la cena a su hijo.

Maka se encontaba en su cuarto, llena de rabia y tristeza, lo unico que queria hacer era llorar, no le importaba si sus ojos se secaba, ella estaba muy dolida, ya que estaria sola a partir de este dia, sin ver a Hydron o jugar con el, sin oir su voz o reir con el. Mientras la niña se adentraba mas al llanto y a pensar;

El el castillo de Vestal, el principe Hydron tambienn estaba en su habitacion, llorando, pero no tanto como Mala lo hacia.

Hydron: Porque mi padre tiene que ser tan severo conmigo?- se decia el joven principe.

Kiara: porque mi tio quiere que actues como yo!, quiere que sea responsable y que hagas tus labores reales, al igual que yo primo tonto- decia esta habriendo la puerta de la habitacion.

Hydron: KIARA!?- grito sorprendio a que llegara a entrar.

Kiara: porque mi tio quiere hablar contigo ahora, esta haya en el trono.

Hydron: bueno, ya voy pero vete ahora, eres una molestia.

Kiara: ah!, y por cierto mi papi dijo que tu tendras que jugar conmigo despues.

Hydron solo cerro la puerta algo enojado, pues lo estaba, con su padre, con tu tio y mas ahora con Kiara.

Mama de maka: MAkA!, VEN, BAJA AQUI A CENAR!- decia la madre de la niña, que se encontraba deprimida en su habitacion.

Maka: (apenas se levanto con animos de su cama)- No mama no tengo ganas de nada- aclaraba la pelirrosa.

Mama de maka: esta bien hija, si quieres despues hablamos, si?.

No se escucho nada mas, ya que maka se habia dormido, lo que se pidia apreciar era que la menor se durmio con lagrimas a pundo de correr de sus ojos.

Edy: mama, mi hermana Maka esta bien?- decia un joven que ayudaba a su madre a recojer la mesa.

Mama de maka: no lo se hijo, mañana en la manaña hablare con ella, y veras que volvera a actuar como la de siempre y seguro que ella no puede estar asi toda la semana.

En El Palacio de Vestal

Rey: espero que entiendas Hydron- decia el padre del principe, despues de una larga charla.

Hydron: pero padre!- decia este algo protestante.

Rey: ya te lo dije, tienes que juntarte con las personas que son de tu clase, y no con la gente corrienten ya que tu eres de la realeza.

Hydron estaba desconcertado, ya que despues de todo era cierto, Maka era de clase Media, y el era un Principe, futuro Rey de Vestal, pero penso que el podria cambiar eso, tal vez cuando el sea Rey podria volver a ver a Maka, pero eso seria cuando algo le llegara a pasar a padre y este le sediera el trono, el y Maka tal vez volvieran a ser amigos.

Hydron: esta bien, te entiendo padre.

Rey: eso me gusta escuchar de ti.

''En la vida muchos podemos sentirnos como unas de las inumerables particulas de polvo el la tierra, pero aun asi algunas particulas son mas importantes para otras, aunque todas somos iguales, lo unico que nos separa son las clases que hay''

**Termine el capitulo 3 siiiii!**

Kim: para algunos les confirmo que la frase que use era de parte de la cancion de vocaloid Uninstall Hentaoni, solo que le añadi mas y la modifique para este fic.

Dan: si XD

Karen: oigan y marucho?

Keith: se fue al hospital, al parecer tus habrazos le rompieron 2 costillas.

Kim: pobre maruchito :'(

Bye ^•^

Dejen comentarios o sujerencias despues de mi veredicto...

**Reviews**?


	4. Chapter 4

Kim: hola, volvi con el capitulo 4 de mi primer fic.

Keith: y los otros?

Maka: estan de vacaciones, pero regresaran en el capitulo 6.

Kim: solo vendran a estorbar, pero como sea este capitulo es hacerca de los padres de Maka para que sepan por que era yandere.

Keith: pero sam es peor.

Kim: no tanto, no los molesto mas y a leer se ha dicho, caso cerrado! ^-^

No se porque pero te amo?

**Nota**: malas palabras y un poco de sexo, [] son aclaraciones de la autora.

**Capitulo 4**

Los padres de Maka

La madre de Maka, se encontraba con su padre, hace 13 años.

[ Mastema es el nombre de la mama de Maka, busque en Wikipedia y sabran que es].

En el interior del infamundo, se encontaraba un padre hablando con su hija, se trataba de Mastema.

Padre de Mastema: hija te tengo un pequeño encargo.

Mastema: cual padre.

Padre de mastema: quiero que me traigas 500 almas para nutrir mis poderes y ser mas poderoso.

Mastema: entendido padre yo no te voy a fallar.

Mastema decidio complacer a su padre, y lo que ella no sabia era que en vez de llegar en la tierra, llego a Vestal.

Mastema: las almas son almas, no tengo que desaprovechar esto- dijo mientras sonreia.

Al llegar al pueblo mas cercano, comenzo con su mascre.

Ella se topo con unos hombres, a los cuales empezo a cortar los brazon y luego arrancarles las cabezas, pues claro que la sangre salpicadas por las paredes y los gritos no faltaron.

Mastema: ah, creo que que eso es todo por hoy mate como a unas 43 personas- decia algo cansada.

Pero mientras tomaba un respiro un hombre la tomo del hombro.

Mastema: Mierda!- grito.

Hombre: vaya, vaya, asi que tu mastaste a todas estas personas?!, me quitaste algunas victimas- decia este sonrriendo.

Mastema: quien eres?

Hombre: jaja, que graciosa eres!, me llamo edward y tu demente?

Mastema: Callate, podria matarte ahora.

Edward saco un cuchillo y lo inserto en el cuello de Mastema, lo cual hizo que muriera y volviera al inframundo con su padre. Horas despues se veia aun aburrido ''Edy'', afilando su espada, pero como mastema es como un espectro llego a retornar en vida.

Edy: que no te mate?

Mastema: pues si, intenta todo lo que quieras mierdero, pues eres un imbesil, no puedes deshaserte de mi.

Este la miro y la volvio a matar, lo que provoco en unas horas despues ella retornara en carne y hueso.

Mastema: para de matarme!.

Edy: es divertido, jaja- reia

Pasaron semanas y las rutinas eran las mismas, Mastema era asesinada por Edy, esta volvia y el la volvia a matar.

Mastema: Ya se ahora me mataras?

Edy: ya no, me aburres.

Mastema: oye que eres por eso dices que te robo victimas?

Edy: bueno, yo soy un asesino a sueldo o un sicario, y tu mataste a algunos de mis obejtivos y tu?.

Mastema: soy un espectro del inframundo, y necesito recolectar 500 almas para mi padre.

Edy: y eres Virgen?

Mastema: que?

Edy: que si eres virgen o no has tenido sexo en años?- decia algo seductor.

Mastema: am yo...

Edy: yo no lo soy creo que ya me he acostado con 36 chicas- decia sonrriendo.

Mastema: (ruborizada) yo soy virgen- decia apenada.

Edy: (se acerca a ella) y no te gustaria dejar de serlo- le dijo al oido.

Mastema: (lo mira) am yoo...

Edy: (la besa) creo que me caes bien- pero este se calla ya que empieza a besarla, lo que fue malo ya que ella lo abofeteo.

Mastema estaba enojado y decidio hice y no volver. Pero ella no logro evitar toparse con su padre que estaba enfurecido.

Padre de Mastema: Haz sido muy mala, Mastema y por no traer el encargo que te pedi, yo... Te absorbere!

Mastema: no padre!

Su padre tomo su espada, y ella no tuvo mas opcio que pelear con el.

Su padre la rozo con su espada, luego ella le razgo el pecho. Pero despues de una larga pelea;

Mastema: SE ACABO!, renuncio a ser un especto, prefiero ir a vivir con los normales que con ustedes.

Padre de mastema: Adelante, vete, eres una inutil y veras que te arrepentiras, maldita bastarda.

Mastema se dio cuenta que no tenia a donde ir, asi que fue a ver a la unica persona que conocia, [o mas bien que ella amaba, ya que era un asecino como ella y eran algo frios].

Cuando penso que no lo encontraria lo vio, el estaba intentando cumplir con un trabajo [que era matar a aguien]. Pero ella de tan emocionada que estaba no logro contenerse y lo abrazo, y como el estaba apunto de disparar a su victima, fallo y la aullento.

Edy: Mierda!

Mastema: Edy, justo queria pedirte algo.

Edy: pero que te pasa?, casi lo mataba.

Mastema: perdon- esta lanzo un rayo y traspazo varios edificios y le dio al objetivo de Edy.

Edy: O.o gracias.

Mastema: ahora si te lo puedo pedir?.

Edy: (guardando sus armas) que cosa?.

Mastema: puedo vivir contigo?.

Edy: bueno, como me ayudaste esta bien.

Mastema: hurraaa!- festejaba

Edy: ven, te llebare en el lugar donde vivo pero note relaciones con la gente, por que si saben quienes somos nos mataran.

Mastema: esta bien Edy- decia en un tono algo serio.

Mastema llevaba como 2 semanas viviendo con Edy hasta que el:

Edy: Mastema, creo que te amo- decia algo resisgnado, mientras intentaba no mirarla.

Mastema: yo... Tambien- ella se acerco a el para besarlo.

Edy le correspondio el beso y poco a poco, ese beso se empezo a volver mas.

El empezo a quitarle la blusa que tenia, luego empezo a barjarse los pantalones para luego recostarse en su cama con Masy [apodo que el le puso a ella], y empezo a penetrarla, lo cual provoco un sonrrojo en ambos.

Masy: y-a-por-fa-vor-se-dee-lic-aaa-do- decia algo agitada.

Edy se movia con cierta rapidez lo cual provocaba cierto movimiento involuntario de los pesones de masy, que despues se pusieron duros.

Masy: aaaa!- grito

Edy: aaaaa- decia algo aliviado.

Masy: oye, y si me quedo embarazada?- le preguntaba, mientras se vestia.

Edy: (la toba de la cintura y la besa), y sera nuestro bebe, y dejare todo esto de lo del sicario.

Masy solo sonrrio y lo abrazo.

Lo que Masy no sabia era que despues de haber tenido 3 hijos y los dos menores llegaron a los 6 el Edy empezo a entrenarlos, de una manera muy estricta, para volverlos como el.

Pero como Masy era un espectro, Maka su hija menor fue la unica en heredar poderes macabros, fue entonces que el padre que estaba poseido por el padre de su esposa, intento matar a Maka, haciendole pensar que jugarian un juego.

Luego que Masy se diera cuenta, el padre porseido intento matar primero a Masy de una manera que no retornara. [Esto paso 3 meses antes de que maka conociera a Hydron]. Y su esposo murio clabado de miles de tentaculos filosos traspasando su cuerpo.

Pero Masy no se fue la que causo eso, fue su propio padre. Ella creyo que era la culpable y empezo a abrazar el cuerpo de su esposo, pidiendo disculpas, pero no sabia que su hija mayor Makensi vio todo lo que paso y decidio huir de la casa por miedo a su madre.

[Eso explica por que la hermana de Maka se fue de la casa].

Pero su Masy intento detener a su hija, pero no lo logro y entonces decidio envargarse de cuidar a Maka y a Edy, y enterrar el cuerpo de su esposo.

**T.T termine, llore haciendo esto**

Keith: lo hiciste bien.

Kim: la mama de Maka es rubia, de ojos azules y el papa de Maka es pelirrosa como ella ¤-¤

Keith: oye y que hacemos ahora?.

Kim: pues vamos a ver Hansel y gretel la pelicula.

Keith: ok, pero yo invito.

**Bye .**

Dejen comentarios o sujerencias, no puedeo creer que Itachi murio T.T

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Kim: hola, saben tengo dudas de como subir capitulos, ya que me cuesta, por eso duelo tradar.

Keith: jajaja, asi es cuando eres nueva.

Maka: continua, estoy enojada por que el papa de Hydron no me deja verlo.

Kim: okay, continuare, espero que les guste el fic y he estado pensando de durara 8 o 10 capitulos, no molesto mas asique a leer se ha dicho y...

Keith: caso cerrado!.

No se porque pero te amo?

**Capitulo 5**

Retomando riendas solos

Maka se encontaba en su habitacion, recostada en su cama, no queria hacer nada, ya que para que lo haria si la unica persona con la queria hacer algo ya no estaba con ella, ni lo estaria debido a que el padre del mismo le prohibio verlo.

Maka: ah, me gustaria volver a ver a Hydron, tan solo han pasado 3 dias y ya me lo lamento.

Al terminar de decir esto su madre entro en la habitacion.

Mastema: Maka, hija?

Maka: que mami?- decia sin animos

Mastema: has estado muy deprimida estos dias, ven sal de la cama y baja a desayunar con nosotros.

Maka: esta bien.

Mastema: pero ve al baño jovencita, y tomate una ducha.

Maka: si, ya voy.

Esta se dirigio a la ducha y empezo a acearce. Pero se noto que aun estaba deprimida.

Por otro lado...

Hydron estaba haciendo sus deberes reales, que consistian en su educacion, este al parecer estaba tolerando todo, pero por dentro estaba deprimido, miraba la ventana y observo el jardin, para lograr o intentar divisar si la pelirrosa estaba esperandolo, pero no.

Hydron: *Maka*- penso.

Luego de haber terminado sus labores de ese dia, fue rumbo a su habitacion, en donde lo unico que hizo, fue llorar, llorar lo mas que pudo, descargar su joven alma, he intentar algun dia reencontrarse con Maka, su mejor amiga, hasta ese entonces lo unico que pudo hacer fue tapar su cara con su almohada y dejar escapar un gran grito de odio a su padre por separarlos.

Kiara: papa, Hydron esta un poco triste, al parecer.

Charles: ya se le pasara hija, mientras tanto por que no le presentas a mas amigos, que sean de su clase social.

Kiara: esta bien papi.

Kiara, tambien estaba preocupada por su primo que al parecer, sufria demaciado...

Kiara: Hydron!

Hydron: que?- decia mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Kiara: ven juguemos al te!.

Hydron: con tus peluches?.

Kiara: No!, con mis amigos.

Hydron: pero no los conozco.

Kiara: ellos te ayudaran a sentirte mejor- decia la rubia mientras se iba.

Hydron no tubo mas opcion que hacerle caso a su pequeña prima.

En la casa de Maka...

Maka: mama, no quiero ir al parque.

Mastema: porque?, si ahí hay muchos niños como tu- afirmaba la madre.

Maka: por que tu quieres que olvide a mi amigo.

Mastema: por que no me quieres decir que paso con el?.

Maka: no, es secreto.

Mastema: pero hija, tal vez si te dejaras socializar, tendrias mas amigos.

Maka: no, me quedare en casa sola, a jugar yo sola y a cuidarme sola.

Miestras Maka terminaba de decir esto fue corriendo hacia su habitacion.

Mastema: estos niños de hoy en dia.

Maka cerro de golpe su puerta, y decidio empezar a jugar ella sola, mirando la ventana, mientras veia a otros niños jugar a lo lejos, eso se le quedo el la cabeza, y entonces empezo a pensar en Hydron.

Maka: porque?- decia mientras sus flequillos le tapaban los ojos y se empezaba a notar que corriean lagrimas- porque no podemos estar juntos, Hydron?.

Por otro lado se veia a Hydron jugando con otros niño, que resultaban ser amigos de su prima Kiara, el pequeño principe empezo a recordar a Maka, mientras caminaba por el campo de flores en donde la habia conocido, el no podia olvidar esos juegos que tenian, esas risas sin parar qu ella despedia cuando encontraba una causa graciosa de cualquier tema.

Hydron: Maka- decia este mientras se notaba que despedia una lagrima de sus ojos.

7 años despues

Se veia a cierta joven pelirrosa en el sotano de su casa, pues era Maka, ya habia cumplido 17, la semana pasada y esta estaba haciendo un pequeño trabajo, Maka se habia vuelto mas hermosa con el tiempo, parecia que era delicada, pero en verdad era algo ruda.

Mastema: Maka?, otra vez en el sotano?

Maka: si mama, estoy haciendo unos ajustes a excalibur.

Mastema: ya me cansa esa aficion que tienes de contruir y reparar armas.

Maka: lo se, pero el lo unico que me distrae mama.

En el palacio de Vestal

Hydron: ya te he dicho prima que no me gusta que andes detras de esa tal Lync.

Kiara: pero ya te he dichp que Lync es mi amigo no mi novio, que todo el mundo piensa eso, cuando la unica persona que amo es Gus...

Hydron: ese de pelo azul!?

Kiara: sip- decia algo distraidam

Hydron: vaya no has cambiado en absoluto.

Hasta aqui los dejare en suspenso

Keith: ay no sabia qie Kiara amara a Gus.

Kim: pues la sabes.

Maka: ademas los otros vuelven en el proximo capitulo.

Kim y keith: noooooo!

Kim: bueno pues ya era hora, despues de todo ellos nos alegran mas o menos el dia •¤

**Bye ** e.e

Dejen comentarios, sujerescias despues de mi juicio.

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Dan: alfin volvimos, tengo hambre se supone que tenia que haber un banquete de bienvenida.

Noah: tu y tu estomago.

Sellon: me pregunto a donde se fueron cris y soon?

Kim: bueno ya tengo que narrar el fic.

Keith: de donde salieron ustedes?

Dan: del aeropuerto.

Sellon: pero al parecer nadie vino a recojernos.

Anubias: tubimos que llamar a un taxi.

Dan: iva a pedirle a Haibakuu que me recojiera pero no me contesto.

Keith: am kim estas bien?

Kim: No sean mal agradecidos, agradescan que les dejo estar aqui!

Todos: O.o

Kim: ahora si me dejaran continuar?

Todos: si kim-san

Kim: bueno no los molesto mas, asi que a leer se ha dicho y punto!.

No se porque pero te amo?

**Capitulo 6**

De nuevo juntos

Maka estaba dormida en el piso del sotano, al parecer se quedo dormida mientas buscaba una de sus herramientas.

Maka: ah!, me quede dormida!

Maka mira su reloj y sus ojos se abren grandes como platos.

Maka: son la 13:28pm, llego tarde para la orden de espadas que me pidio el seños cotinham.

La pelirrosa sale corriendo, y estonces va rumbo junto con uno de sus clientes que le habia ordenado que le hiciera espadas reales para la decoracion de su sala, ya que pues claro era un hombre que le gustaba lucirse.

Maka: okay Maka, llegaras un poco tarde pero el no estaria enojado por es, o si?- dijo algo temerosa.

La joven habia llegado a su destino, pero el hombre al cual la habian contratado, habia sido asesinado.

Maka: quien mato al seños cotinham?

El hijo del señor cotinhan llamado tadeus le dijo:

Tadeus: yo se quien mato a mi anciano padre, me gustaria matarlo, pero no me quiero ensuciar las manos, pero mi padre me dijo que tu Maka..

Maka: que?

Tadeus: eres una sicaria en tiempos libres no?

Maka: si, pero tambien me dedico a fabricar armas.

Tadeus: Por favor mata al acesino de mi padre y te pagare lo de las espadas, por que creo que nadie las quedria ya que mi padre tiene gustos raros.

Maka: esta bien, pero donde reside?

Tadeus: ven te dare la direccion.

Maka tomo la direccion, y fue a hacer su trabajo, ya que su madre no tenia empleo y no podia sustentalos, Maka tomo el antiguo oficio de su padre.

Maka mato de un disparo en la frente a el asecino y fue rumbo a su casa, ya que nadie que la contrataba sabia donde vivia, pero cuando se dirigia a casa, unos policias la tomaron, ya que lograron descubrirla.

Maka: aaadonde me lleban?

Policia1: a la carsel muchacha.

Policia2: creemos que recien acabas de matar a uno de los sicarios mas buscados y creemos que estas involucrada en mas homicidios.

Maka: lo unico que hago es..- esta se callo al ver que los policias estaban muertos.

Mastema su madre la habia seguido, y habia matado a esos policias para dejarla huir.

Maka: mama?, como te enteraste?.

Mastema: tu hermano me dijo, te he dicho que no hagas lo mismo que tu padre.

Maka: Mama tu no decides mi vida!- grito y esta se fue corriendo a cualquier lugar menos su casa..

Maka estaba cansada, pero no se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y llego a un campo de flores, le parecia familiar y entonces, recordo:

Maka: espera, este es el jardin del castillo de Vestal, y aqui es... donde jugaba con Hydron- empezo a llorar- pero el me ha olvidado.

Mientras ella se sento ahí a llorar se fijo que alguien estaba teniendo un paseo nocturno, era Hydron!.

Maka no lo pudo creer, lo guapo que se habia puesto en todos esos años, el seguia siendo el?- eso se preguntaba.

Maka: Hydron?- pregunto algo temblorosa y con duda.

Hydron se asunto y dio un salto del susto, y se dio la vuelta a ver quien lo habia llamado.

Hydron: qui-quien eres?

Maka: No me recuerdas?, soy yo Maka.

Hydron no lo tenia muy claro, y empezo a recordar, recordo a aquella niña que se corto y que ayudo a que le curen la herida, a la niña que lo acosaba raramente y que jugaba con el.

Maka: Hydron, al parecer no me recuerdas- decia triste.

Hydron: Maka, eres tu?- decia dudoso.

Maka: SII, soy yo te acuerdas de mi- decia llorando.

Hydron: si, tu me decias Hydri.

Maka se acerco corriendo a el para abrazarlo, no podia creer quel el chico con el que jugaba y con quien era evidente que ella amaba.

Hydron: Maka, estas muy... Muy- decia este contemplado lo hermosa que se habia tornado.

Maka: Cambiada?

Hydron: am si- afirmo algo ruborizado.

Maka: y tu tambien- dijo sonrrojada.

Hydron: y que haces aqui?

Maka: yo solo, pasaba por aqui...

Hydron: ven entra antes de que un guardia te vea..

Maka: pero no puedo.

Hydron: ven te llebare en mi habitacion, ahí nadie se atreve a entrar si mi autorizacion, ni mi padre.

Maka lo miro, vio lo lindo que se habia formado y fue con el a su habitacion, tomados de la mano.

Hydron: Maka, que paso de ti?.

Maka: bueno yo no se si debo decirtelo.

Hydron: adelante, somos amigos no?

Maka: bueno, despues de dejar de verte, paso un tiempo y luego me dedique a fabricar armas, y ademas soy...- se callo ya que tenia miedo de decirle que era en sus tiempos libres.

Hydron: vamos dime- le sonrio

Maka: soy..m asecina a sueldo.

Hydron se asombro por lo que dijo, pero recordo que tiempo despues de que ella ya no jugaba con el un guardia le dijo que ella lo amordazo, para que no dijera que ella estaba en la habitacion de Hydron.

Maka: me odias no?, no tuve opcion, necesitaba pagar los gastos de mi casa, pero no todas la personas que mate eran buena- lloraba.

Hydron: no importa, lo unico que quiero que me prometas es que dejaras de hacer eso, si?

Maka penso que la odiaria y despues empezo a llorar mas y lo abrazo.

Maka: si, si te lo prometo.

Hydron: Maka, perdon por no haber estado ahí contigo la abrazo mas fuerte.

Maka lo miro a los ojos, el era lo unico que ella queria, por eso ella hacia de todo por una buena vida, ella sabia que tendria que hacer mas para merecerlo, pero penso que el jamas llegaria a escuchar los sentimientos que sentia por el, entonces decidio guardarlos por un poco mas, ella seria la que diera el primer paso entre los don.

Maka: descuida Hydron, yo me merezco vivir asi.

Hydron: pero tu eres una gran persona Maka, no tenias que pasar por eso.

Maka: Hydron yo te...- intento decircelo, pero seria demaciado pronto para ellos.

Hydron: que?

Maka: no nada (se levanta y abre la puerta) te vere luego.

Hydron asintio, y Maka fue a su casa a hablar con su madre.

Por ahora hasta aqui

Maka: o por Dios yo y Hydron nos reencontramos.

Kim: sii.

Dan: y cuando yo sere el personaje principal.

Noah: cuando dejes de ser un perdedor.

Kim: nii-chan no seas asi con Dan

**Bye ».«**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kim: hola, perdon por tardar pero no me dio el tiempo para actualizar.

Dan: vamos comienza.

Kim: bueno este capitulo sera interesante, solo les dire eso, no los molesto mas asi que a leer he dicho, caso cerrado.

No se porque pero te amo?

**Capitulo 7**

Ser mas que amigos.

Nota: gente algo sensible con la pasion solo lea el siguiente fic, y no este ^•^

Maka llego a su casa y tubo una fuerte charla con su madre, lo que la llevo a

irse de la casa. Pero por suerte tenia una compañera de ''trabajo'' que la ayudo a quedarse en un lugar.

En fin, ella y Hydron empezaron de nuevo a verse, y habian pasado 2 semanas de aquel reencuentro, y ella se habia dado cuenta que Hydron no habia cambiado en nada en su forma de ser, lo cual la alegro.

Maka: aaahh- vostezo- Que hora es?, creo que me levante temprano, son las 6:03am, sera mejor ir a darle una pequeña visita a Hydri- sonrio.

Maka se dirigia a el palacio, cuando de repente, vio que habia varios guardias.

Maka: *o no creo que tendre que tomar otro camino para entrar en la habitacion de Hydri*- penso

Luego de buscar otro camino, Maka llego a entrar en su habitacion.

La pelirrosa noto que se habia levantado, por que el no estaba en su cama, y de repente se escucha que se abre la puerta del baño de la habitacion de Hydron, y se ve que el rubio salia de ahí. Maka se dio la vuelta y quedo mas roja que un tomate, ya que el principe acababa de salir de la ducha y como el sabia que no habia nadie salio desnudo.

Hydron se impacto al ver a Maka en su habitacion, de hecho estaba tan asombrado que le tomo como un rato cubrirse con la toalla.

Hydron: Maka, que-que haces aqui!- decia mientras intentaba cubrirse.

Maka: yo-yo, solo em, yo, vine a verte y y- estaba intentando no mirar al rubio desnudo.

Hydron: Maka em, me puedes dar la ropa que esta sobre mi cama?.

Maka: esta bien- seguia sonrrojada.

Maka le entrega la ropa y este la toma pero cuando Hydron iba a entrar al baño para vestirse, Maka lo toma del brazo.

Hydron: Ma-maka, que pasa?

Maka: yo...- se pone roja- Hydron yo...am- se pone mas roja.

Hydron: estas bien? (le toca la cara) parece que tienes fiebre.

Maka: no, noo tengo fiebre.

Hydron: Maka necesito vestirme- intentaba cubrirse con la toalla.

Maka: yo... TE AMO HYDRON VESTAL- le grito ya que no aguantaba contener ese amor que tenia por el.

A Hydron no se le vian los ojos, la habitacion se lleno se silencio por un par de minutos.

Maka: (al punto de llorar) perdon, yo no queria que te pongas asi, pero yo, te amo simplemente eso, y tu eres el unico que me puede hacer feliz y yo no...- la palirrosa fue interrumpida, ya que el rubio, Hydron la habia callado, la estaba besando, ella estaba tan feliz y confundida que lo unico que hizo fue llorar, y abrazarlo.

Hydron: (se separa de Maka), yo, tambien te amo Maka.

Al oir esto la pelirosa se tapo la cara y se sento en el piso y empezo a llorar, Hydron se puso sus boxers y se sento a abrazarla en el piso.

Maka: Hydron, yo no sabia que..

Hydron: (este la besa).

Los dos se abrazaron, pero se veia que Maka aun estaba sorprendida por que aun seguia llorando.

Y de repente Maka se levanta.

Hydron: Maka que te pasa?- se levanta este, pero la pelirosa estaba algo aturdida por lo que pasaba.

Hydron se canso que ella no le prestara atencion asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue meterse en su camino.

Maka: Hydron, perdon por lo que paso, es que yo.

Hydron: estas sorprendida por lo que esta pasando, Maka, yo me he dado cuenta que te amo, solo dejame demostrartelo si?.

Maka: Te amo, pero no se, es que lo que creo que impide que estemos juntos fue lo que nos separo, tu padre y tal vez no separe de nuevo.

Hydron: el no tiene porque saberlo (se acerca a Maka y la acorrala con sus brazos), te amo y quiero provartelo.

Maka: *oh no, esto me esta pasando es solo un sueño, por favor que esto no sea un sueño o mi imaginacion*

Hydron y Maka empiezan a besarse, Maka estaba pegada a la pared y poco a poco empezo a deslizarse, hasta llegar al suelo, donde Hydron la atraia mas hacia el, y Maka lo unico que hacia era seguirle la corriente.

Maka: Hydron.

Hydron: si?

Maka: quiero hacerlo contigo- decia algo ruborizada.

Hydron: yo pense que no querias?.

Maka: si es lo que mas quiero en mi vida, es poder hacerlo contigo y con nadie mas, por que tu eres lo unico que quiero.

Hydron lo unico que hizo fue sonreir, y levantarse para sacar su cabeza fuera de la puerta, para ver si nadie estaba y cerrarla con llave, y luego dejar que Maka se desvista mientras cerraba las cortinas.

Maka se tapo con la sabana de la cama, porque no queria que Hydron la viera aun asi.

Hydron: bueno, al parecer mi padre no se ha levantado para molestarme.

Maka: am... Si.

Hydron se sento en la cama y empezo a pensan.

Hydron: Maka, recuerdas esa vez que miramos las mariposas?.

Maka lo abraza por la espalda y lo besa, lo cual hizo que el rubio la mirara.

Maka: tu eres lo unico que quiero sabes?.

Hydron la recosto y empezo a besarla de nuevo, el estaba sobre ella, ella estaba algo inquieta, pero luego se miraron a los ojos y ambos sabian que era lo que tenian que hacer.

Maka: Hydron- decia algo adolorida- si vamos a hacerlo ahora, abrazame.

Hydron la abraza y la atrae hacia su pecho y la besa.

Maka: a-aa-aa, Hydron, yo-oo, aa- decia mientras el rubio se adentraba mas en ella.

Hydron: Maka, no te importa si me viniera dentro de ti, no?

Maka: no me importaria.

Luego de terminar de hacerlo, los dos se encontraban juntos, Maka abrazando a Hydron y el la tomaba de una de sus manos.

Maka: si me acuerdo.

Hydron: de que?.

Maka: de esa ves que vimos las mariposas, a ti te gusto una que era color anaranjado y a mi una violeta.

Por otro lado.

Kiara: no me digas Lync.

Lync: si, deje a mis padres para unirme a los Vexos, ellos no me entienden.

Kiara: asi se habla, yo creo que seras un gran peleador bakugan!.

Lync: jajaja tal vez, oye y donde esta el ridiculo de tu primo?.

Kiara: no se, de seguro aun debe estar durmiendo.

Luego del encuentro que tubieron Maka y Hydron, pasaron como 5 dias. Maka se dirijia para ver a Hydron, y una chica castaña de ojos naranjas, se topa con ella al parecer se llamaba Sasha.

Sasha: con que tu eres la razon de que Hydron no quiere volver conmigo.

Maka: quien eres tu?.

Sasha: Mi nombre es Sasha maldita, y por tu culpa Hydron ya no me ama.

Maka: *esta tipa se metio con la chica equivocada*.

Hasta aqui llegue, esperen y subire el capitulo que sigue.

Kim: espero que les haya gustado.

Keith: que es ese fic que hay de mi padre que escribiste.

Kim: es de tu madre y tu padre ^w^

Dan: hola que tal?, quien dijo Dan!?

Anubias: no te llamaron.

Sid: alguien me dice por que Kuso se cree la gran cosa?

Masson: y por que no estoy en tu fic?

Kim: paren por favor que estoy hablando con keith.

Keith: hablame de lo que te pregunte.

Kim: es por que nadie hace fics de tu padre y hice uno de como conocio a tu madre que se llama: ''la ciencia del amor'', jaja.

**Bye n.n**

**Dejenme reviews, opiniones y sujerencias, arigatooo **

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

Kim: bueno alfin volvi!

Dan: tardaste.

Kim: lo se :'(

Anubias: porque tardaste?

Kim: por que tengo el peso de hacer terminar esta historia, pero estoy seca de ideas...

Susan: pero sabes que las autoras te ayudan.

Kim: bueno, no los molesto mas y a leer he dicho, y punto final.

No se porque pero te amo?

**Capitulo 8**

Un estorbo nuevo que se ira.

Maka: Sasha?

Sasha: Tu me quitaste a Hydron, y ahora veras.

Maka: a que te refieres, señorita perfectamente estupida?

Sasha: Me refiero a que me quitaste a Hydron, yo fui con la que tubo su primera vez, no contigo.

Maka estaba impactada, ella era linda, asique no tardo en dudar que era cierto, y lo unico que pudo hacer fue intentar irse, ya que no estaba bien para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esa chica.

Maka ya habia llegado a su casa.

Maka: *no, no puede ser, yo tube que ser la primera vez de Hydon, no esa zorra, no, no* NOOOO!- llego a decir mientras arrojaba uno de sus zapatos.

Ella se recosto en su cama y empezo a llorar, no podia ser cierto, y si lo era ella tendria que desacerse de Sasha, pero lo primero seria volver con su madre, para tener una cuartada.

Luego de llegar a su casa, su madre le habrio la puerta y la recibio con brazos abiertos, despues de todo Maka era su hijita menor.

Maka: *listo ahora tengo que hablar con Hydron de esa zorra*- decia mientras se iva a fuera.

Luego de buscarlo ella se topo con el, quien de inmediato la recibio.

Maka: Hydron.

Hydron: ah?, que pasa?

Maka: quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Hydron: bueno ven vamos a mi alcoba.

Una vez ahí:

Maka: quien es Sasha?.

Hydron: veo que ya te enteraste.

Maka: (empieza a llorar) por que no me dijiste que era tu novia?.

Hydron: porque no me gusta hablar de ella Maka.

Maka: y ademas porque no me dijiste que tu primera vez fue con ella?!.

Hydron: QUE?, jaja no me hagas reir, mi primera vez con ella?, mi primera experiencia sexual fue contigo Maka.

Maka: pero..

Hydron: te topaste con ella?.

Maka: si.

Hydron: no le creeas, es un estorbo, solo me quiere para ella (la abraza), ademas ahora que estamos aqui- decia con una mirada picarona.

Maka: (ruborizada) am, bueno.

Hydron: yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, aunque no se porque, pero te amo?

Maka: yo tambien...

Luego de hacer sus cositas XD.

Maka: Hydron- decia mientras el rubio la abrazaba.

Hydron: que?.

Maka: cuanto duro lo tuyo con ella?.

Hydron: no te preocupes ya no estara cerca de mi.

Maka: porfavor dimelo.

Hydron: 5 meses, ni mas ni menos.

Maka: bueno no fue demaciado como 2 años- esta lo abrazaba mas.

Hydron: no quiere que se meta y dificulte nuestra relacion.

Maka: am si- decia algo sonrrojada.

Pero Maka, no estaba feliz por eso, sabia que si dejara que Sasha estuviera viva, haria todo lo posible para separarla de Hydron, no iba a permitir eso, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

Maka: Hydron, me tengo que ir.

Hydron: esta bien Maka, te vere esta noche?.

Maka: No, tal vez mañana si?- decia mientras sonreia.

Hydron: esta bien.

Maka se dirigia a su casa, pero despues de dio cuenta que no estaba sola, su compañia era Sasha.

Sasha: a donde vas sucia?.

Maka: que me dijiste?.

Sasha: crees que tu y Hydron estaran juntos toda la vida?, pues no, yo hare lo que se para que el este conmigo, y si es matarte ahora lo hare.

Maka: (se se aclaran las pupilas)

Sasha: me oiste cerda?

Maka: si te oi, pero yo te matare despues (maka la golpea y la deja inconciente y la lleba hacia su casa arrastrandola).

Una vez ahí, Maka decide ponerla en el sotano amordazada y atada.

Maka: luego vere que te puedo hacer- decia mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al dia siguiente.

Sasha desperto y se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada y amordazada, lo unico que hizo fue llorar, porque sabia que se metio con la persona equivocada.

Maka entra en la habitacion.

Sasha: que vas a hacerme?.

Maka: excelente pregunta.

Sasha: dime, lo siento, perdon por meterme entre tu y Hydron, si quieres ya no los molesto mas si me dejas ir.

Maka: no, te propongo algo.

Sasha: que cosa?.

Maka: juguemos un juego.

Sasha: que?.

Maka se hacerca y agarra uno de los dedos de Sasha y lo tuerce.

Sasha: Aaaaa, para.

Maka: este dedito se fue a molestar. (Vuelve a tomar otro dedo)

Sasha: no espera.

Maka: este dedito se fue al cementerio (lo tuerce nuevamente).

Sasha: (llorando) paraaa.

Maka: (reacciona) ah?.

Sasha: me ire de tu vida si en necesacio, pero por favor dejame ir.

Maka: si te dejo ir, se lo diras a tu padre, lo conozco, el es un Lord y mandara a un montos de sicarios para que me maten, y luego si tiene excito tu te iras y profanaras a Hydri.

Sasha: Hydri?, con que ese es el apodo que le diste a Hydron.

Maka: no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!, (la obofetea)

Sasha: vamos sueltame, y yo no creo que mi padre te haga eso si se entera de esto.

Maka: TE MATARE PERRA!.

Sasha: ayudaaaaa.

Maka: ya nadie te escucha.

Mama de Maka: Maka que estas haciendo en el sotano ven a almorzar!- se la escuchaba gritar.

Maka: YA VOY MAMA, ahora te quedas aqui callada (Maka la amordaza de nuevo).

Maka se habia ido y entonces Sasha vio un pedazo puntiagudo de vidro en el piso.

Sasha: *bueno este es el plan, intento tomar ese vidro, rompo las ataduras y espero que llegue Maka para cortarle el cuello, eso si ella viene sin duda alguna*- penso.

Hasta aqui por ahora

Dan: guau Maka cada vez es mas yandere.

Kim: pues asi es Maka.

Marucho: odio a Karen cada vez parece que me quiere violar.

Shun: oye pues es kim la que quiere que ella actue asi.

Kim: shun, deja de actuar en contra mia.

Shun: y que esperabas, si me odias?!

Kim: no te odio!, solo que te tomas a mal que no te pongo en mis fics por que eres muy usado!...

Shun: ah?, solo eso, perdonada.

Kim: O.o bueno.

**Bye o.O**

**Dejenme comentarios y opiniones de como estubo este fic, despues de mi veredicto... Soy mala?**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

Kim: hi!, alfin vuelvo con la conti de este fic!.  
Dan: ya era hora, te exprimias el cerebro con Citas a ciegas.  
Kim: lo se y aun no he echo progreso.  
Shun: y que piensas hacer ahora?.  
Kim: bueno ya casi termino esta historias, asique voy a crear un nuevo Fic.  
Marucho: y de que tratara Kim-sama?  
Kim: de los vexos xD  
Dan: yo estoy ahí?.  
Kim: no, ya vere eso, pero tengo muchos proyectos a seguir, luego de terminar ese fic, hare dos mas.  
Shun: ya te llegan ideas?.  
Kim: no ^•^ pero me esforsare, ya no los molesto mas y a leer he dicho y fin.

No se porque pero te amo?

Capitulo 9  
Me canse de esto

Sasha: *vamos Maka ven aqui y enfrentame*- pensaba la castaña.  
Esta ya se habia soltado pero aparentaba que lo estaba para que Maka no sospechara.

Maka: mama, estare en el sotano, si me pides algo llamame no hace falta que te bajes a verme.  
Sasha: *ahi la escuche se dirije para aca, ahora si te matare perra*.  
Maka bajaba por las escaleras que conducian al sotano, se notaba que esta estaba algo tranquila, por que planeaba dejar ir a Sasha, creia que si la dejaba en su sotano no dejaria de ser una mala persona, asique lo reconsidero y planeaba dejarla salir si ella cumplia lo que le prometio un dia.  
Sasha al ver que Maka se encontraba en el sotano se hizo la dormida y escondio el pedazo de vidro detras de su espalda.  
Maka: Sasha?- preguntaba dudosa.  
Sasha: *esta es mi oportunidad*- pensaba.  
Luego de unos segundos Sasha salta encima de Maka y la apuñala con el trozo de vidrio entre los pulmones, Maka adolorida empieza a tocer sangre.  
Sasha: ahí tienes zorra, ahora moriras y yo me quedare con Hydron.  
Maka muy enojada y algo debil se levanta y le da un puñetazo en la cara.  
Maka: NOO TE DEJARE VIVIR- decia llorando por que pensaba que moriria, aunque lo dijo para que ella se asustara.  
Sasha: jaja me asegurare que te mueras aqui y ayudare a matar a toda tu familia y profanare a Hyd..- fue interrumpida por Maka.  
Maka: Nooo!- grito y se cerro los ojos y varios hilos gruesos salieron de la sombra de Maka y traspasaron el cuerpo de Sasha.  
Maka abre los ojos y ve a Sasha muerta en el piso, ella no queria matarla, se dio cuenta que fue ella, pero como lo hice? Se preguntaba, pues ella habia heredado parte de los poderes de su madre solo que esta no lo sabia.  
La mama de Maka oyo los gritos y bajo a ver que pasaba, se sorprendio a ver a su hija envuelta en sangre y a una chica sin vida en el piso.  
Mastema: Maka que hiciste?.  
Maka: no se mama, no se pero hay algo que tu no me has dicho acerca de tu linaje?- decia llorando [Linaje es pasado de la decendecia]  
Mastema: Maka, esperaba a que este dia nunca llegara (cargo el cuerpo de Sasha y lo puso en algo que parecia un horno y lo encendio).  
Maka: por que la quemas?.  
Mastema: para que no sea problema el cuerpo.  
Maka: dime mama, que eres y que soy?- decia mientras se miraba las manos con sangre.  
Mastema: Maka yo soy un espectro del inframundo, pero luego yo conoci a tu padre cuando mate y recolecte almas de un pueblo en Vestal.  
Maka: tu eras a lo que la gente llama la acesina de la noche?.  
Mastema: si, luego te tube a ti y a tus hermanos, no sabia que tu padre los entrenaba, pero ese dia que tu padre iba a jugar contigo, iba a matarte por que sabia que eras un mounstro como yo, y entonces yo mate a tu padre accidentalmente.  
Maka estaba impactada, ella era un mounstro, no sabia si Hydron la aceptaria asi, pero si el la amaba lo haria, y lo que no podia creer era que su madre mato a su padre.

Mastema: Maka?.  
Maka: Te odio, de habermelo dicho antes esto no hubiese pasado, por eso me sentia... diferente!.  
Mastema: Maka espera- decia preocupada.  
Maka: no, no me hables mas, me largo de esta casa de nuevo.  
Mastema: Maka por favor, tienes que entender.  
Maka: tu no me quieres, el unico que me quiere es Hydron- decia mientras subia a su habitacion y empacaba sus cosas.  
Mastema: el principe Hydron?, estas mal hija?, tu y el no llegaran a tener un final feliz, te lo digo encerio.  
Maka: no me importa, lo amo..  
Mastema: por que lo amas tanto?  
Maka: por que el me entiende y ademas perdi mi virtud con el!- decia mientras ya se iba de su casa.  
Mastema: Maka- decia algo triste, viendo como su hija menor se iba de nuevo.

Maka volvio a vivir en el mismo lugar en donde se habia quedado, desde la primera vez que se fue de su casa. Entonces decidio hablarle a Hydron de lo que pasaba.  
Maka llego al palacio y se quedo en el jardin a esperar a su novio, este no tardo en llegar.  
Hydron: pasa algo Maka?.  
Maka: Mate a Sasha.  
Hydron se quedo helado, penso que Maka ya no haria eso.  
Hydron: y que hiciste con su cuerpo?  
Maka: lo queme, pero eso no es todo, Hydron tu me amas verdad.  
Hydron: Maka lo siento pero tu me dijiste que cambiarias- decia triste.  
Maka: que?!, acaso aun amabas a esa perra?!- saca su espada y hecha al suelo al principe y pone su espada en el cuello del mismo.  
Hydron: Maka, vas a matarme?- decia algo tranquilo por la situacion.  
Maka: si tu no eres mio no eres de nadie mas Hydron, y yo no puedo estar sin ti mas- decia llorando.  
Hydron: Maka, yo te amo tal y como eres, no me importa a cuantas personas mates, yo te amare aun si muero por ello.  
Maka se alejo de Hydron y empezo a llorar, este la abrazo.  
Hydron: yo siempre estare contigo Maka, yo quisiera que algun dia tu y yo podamos vivir juntos y no asi.  
Maka: yo tembien quisiera eso.

Despues de esto pasaron varias semanas, ya habia llegado el problema de nueva Vestroia, pero un dia mientras Hydron esta ocupado y dandoles una charla a los Vexos, su padre lo llamo.

Bueno despues subo el capitulo final que es el 10

Dan: ya vas a terminar el fic?.  
Kim: si al fin una historia algo larga que ya voy a terminar.  
Susan: te felicito.  
Shun: y que vas a hacer despues de terminar este fic?.  
Kim: hare otro desde luego.  
Keith: asi se hace

Bye

Dejenme comentarios y opiniones despues de mi veredicto, orden, orden en la corte.

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10 Adios

**Kim: aloo! Bueno decidi subir el final con el cap 9.****  
****Dan: ay ya se termino.****  
****Susan: si Dani, se ha terminado.****  
****Maka: T.T****  
****Kim: solo 10 caps tuvo, espero que se animen a leer mis otras historias, lean mi historia de naruto n.n que esta re linda, bueno a partir del 10 por ahí se tornara romantica y atrapante, tendrá 30 caps.****  
****Dan: bueno, no los molestamo mas y a leer hemos dicho.**

_No se porque pero te amo?.__  
__Capitulo 10__  
__Adios_

Hydron fue llamado por su padre, no presto mucha atención a lo que le dijo, entonces al salir de ahí fue en busca de Maka, ella estaba algo preocupada por lo que sucedia en New vestroia, el principe intento calmarla.  
Cuando Hydron fue de nuevo con su padre, esta no podia soportar como lo trataba, tomo su espada, nadie la veia solo Hydron y levanto para claversela, pero Hydron se nego.  
Entonces ella obedecio a su novio y se fue afuera del palacio.  
Hydron se sento al lado de ella.  
Hydron: Maka, tienes que controlarte.  
Maka: pero?.  
Hydron: no quiero que mates a nadie.  
Maka: esta bien.

El se despido de ella, fue a su nave a buscar a su padre, entonces ella se quedo con su hermano.  
Ella no sabia que algo malo iva a pasar, unas horas despues todo habia acabado, la lucha en New vestroia, ella esperaba a ver que paso de su novio.  
Solo recordo que el antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente y se despidio.  
Pregunto a un hombre que habia pasado, por todos lados la noticia de que el principe Hydron y su padre habian muerto, Ella no lo creia, se fue corriendo lo mas lejos posible se sento en el bosque y comenzo a llorar, no queria aceptarlo, no, no era posible que su 'Hydron' muriera, no lo podoa creer.

Era cierto, murio, de una triste manera, ella solo queria volver a verlo aunque sea una ultima vez, creia no poder aguantar mas, su mejor amiga Kouta, la que conocio hace 14 meses la consolo.  
Maka no era la misma desde ese dia en el que se entero que su amado Hydron dejo este mundo.  
Lloro por 6 semanas, despues de su muerte se la pasaba encerrada, no salia ni para ver el sol, queria morir de una vez y estar con el, no sabia el sentido de la vida sin que el estuviera con ella para darle felicidad.  
Queria ser polvo, queria ser cuaquier cosa menos ella.

Una tarde su madre fue a su habitacion habrio la puerta, estaba algo oscuro, pero quedo paralizada por lo que vio.  
Maka, su hijita estaba en el suelo, habia sangre en el piso, se habia clavado varias veces con un cuchillo y se veia en sus ojos semi cerrados lagrimas que recorrian sus mejillas, queria morir y ser historia.

**FIN******

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron y me apollaron con el fic, se que es triste y corto pero solo eso es el final.****  
****Estoy haciendo historias de Naruto, pronto de mas series... Comenten y dejenme sus opiniones en el fic, seran bien recibidas...******

**Reviews?**


End file.
